Best Man
by PokemonSoulMaster93
Summary: Takes place during A Happy Engagement and a Painful Past. Shego finally reveals to Ron that she picked him to be the best man at her and Kim's wedding.


Disclaimer: If you've read the 48th chapter of A Happy Engagement and a Painful Past, then you'll recognize the conversation between Ron and Shego. I keep on forgetting that Ron doesn't know that he has been picked to be the best man at Kim and Shego's wedding. So, I decided to extend the conversation between Ron and Shego in a one shot.

 **Best Man:**

 **At the park:**

After she had parked the car and gotten out, Shego went and laid down underneath a tree. While she was laying there, watching the clouds roll by, she got the feeling that she was being watched. After a few minutes, she looked to her left and saw Ron standing there.

"I don't bite, you can come closer."

Ron then walked over to Shego, and sat down next to her.

"Mind telling me why you were watching me?"

"Well you looked so peaceful, and I didn't want to disturb you."

"Oh, okay. So, where's Rufus?"

Upon hearing that he was being asked about, the naked molerat promptly popped out of Ron's pocket.

"Here I am!"

Rufus squeaked. Rufus' sudden appearance caused Shego to jump, and Ron scolded him.

"Rufus, you can't go popping out at people like that. You nearly gave poor Ciel a heart attack."

"Sorry."

Rufus squeaked, looking quite ashamed for having startled the pale skinned woman. Shego then sat up and patted Rufus on the head, letting him know that she wasn't upset with. Rufus then gave her a smile, and climbed back into Ron's pocket.

"So, what brings you out here?"

Ron asked.

"I needed to get out and clear my head."

"Is everything alright?"

"Yep, everything is super."

"If everything is super, then why do you need to clear your head?"

Shego let out a sigh and shook her head.

"You remind me of Kimmie, always asking questions."

Ron then gave Shego one of his signature grins.

"What can I say, I'm a questionable guy."

Shego raised an eyebrow at Ron.

"Err wait, that didn't come out right."

Shego let out a small chuckle, and Ron looked down, feeling embarrassed about what he had said.

"Don't feel bad Ron, you're not the first guy to say the wrong thing to me."

"Thanks...I think."

"No problem."

"So, about my earlier question."

"Which question was that?"

"Come on Ciel, I only had one question."

"...Oh, right, the head clearing thing."

"Yes, that one."

"It's a long story."

Ron moved closer to Shego.

"I got all the time in the world."

Shego let out sigh and looked at Ron. When she did so, she saw a smile on his face, and warmth in his eyes.

 _"I guess it couldn't hurt to tell him. Besides, Anne did say that talking about that night would help me learn to cope with it. Still, this isn't going to be easy. Oh well, better get it over with."_

With that thought in mind, Shego began to tell Ron everything.

One hour and several tears later, Shego had finished her story. As she sat there sobbing, Ron pulled her into his lap and held her close. While he held her and rubbed her back, he began to think about how far they had come in their relationship.

 _"Just think, I used to be completely petrified by her. The very mention of her name used to strike fear into me. And now, I'm sitting here, comforting her like one would a small child."_

After a few more minutes of crying, Shego dried her eyes and looked at Ron.

"What are you thinking about?"

Shego asked, noticing that Ron was in some sort of deep thought.

"I was thinking about our relationship."

"Really, what about it?"

"Well, I never thought that we'd become as close as we have. I mean, you used to make me scream in terror whenever you were around. And now, here you are, sitting in park with me and talking about your past. Who would have ever thought we would become so close?"

"It helps that your best friend is engaged to me."

"So if you weren't engaged to Kim, would we have ever become friends?"

"I'd like to think so."

"Really, but you were also calling me a buffoon, and treating me like I was some sort of incompetent ignoramus."

"My, my, Ron, when did you learn to use such big words?"

"I may lose my pants sometimes... okay, all the time. But I'm a lot smarter than people give me credit for."

"Which is why we're friends."

"Because I lose my pants?"

"No, because you're smart."

"Really, you think I'm smart?"

"Of course. And you're right, people really don't give you enough credit."

"You think so?"

"Yeah. I mean, you're always helping Kimmie out on missions, and you're constantly sticking your neck out for others. It takes brains to be a hero."

"And a villain."

"Yeah, that too. Remember when you got turned in Zorpox."

Ron visibly shuddered.

"Don't remind me, that was a dark and scary time."

"True, but you did almost manage to take over the world."

"That's true. Do you ever miss it?"

"Miss what?"

"Trying to take over the world."

"Trying to take over the world was mainly Drakken's thing. I mainly did the stealing."

"Okay, do you miss stealing?"

"I sometimes miss the rush that it gave me, but I'm glad that I gave it up."

"You are?"

"Yeah, if hadn't given up stealing, then Kimmie and I wouldn't be engaged, and expecting twins."

"Do you ever regret what you did with Tai?"

"I regret having sex with him, but I don't regret getting pregnant. I would never regret my children."

"Speaking of children, do you know what you're having?"

Shego shook her head.

"I let the doctor tell Kimmie, since she wanted to know, but I want it to be a surprise."

"Won't that make it harder to set up a nursery?"

"Not if I do a gender neutral theme. Speaking of which, I'm suppose to go see about a house in Upperton tomorrow, after court."

Ron's eyes widened.

"Court?"

"Yeah, the judge is gonna decide Tai's sentencing. Then after the twins are born, there's going to be another trial that determines whether or not he gets to see them."

"Not not just do it all in one trial?"

"Dr. Director thinks it will cause me less stress this way."

"Is it?"

"I'm not sure. I've been thinking about so much lately, that I'm not sure what's causing me stress and what isn't."

"Well if you ever need anyone to talk to, I'm always here for you."

"Thanks, Ron."

"Anytime."

The two then fell silent. After a few moments, Shego stood up, followed by Ron.

"I'm gonna head home now, do you need a ride."

"Nah, Rufus and I are gonna head over to Bueno Nacho, I'm starving."

"Mmm, nacos."

Rufus happily squeaked, poking his head out of Ron's pocket. He then safely nestled himself back inside, a smile on his face as he thought about the upcoming food.

"Okay, see you around."

The three friends then went their separate ways. However, before they got very far from each other, Shego called out to Ron once more.

"Hey, Ron."

"Yeah?"

Ron asked, walking back over to Shego. Shego then wrapped her arms around Ron, and embraced him tightly. The sudden display of affection stunned Ron a bit, but he returned the hug nonetheless. As the pair stood there embracing each other, Ron spoke.

"Not that this isn't nice, but why are you hugging me?"

"I realized that I haven't thanked you enough for all you've done for me. You've been there for me, even when I didn't deserve it."

"You always deserve to have someone there for you."

Shego pulled back from the hug, and looked into Ron's eyes. She could she truth in them, but she still doubted his words.

"I appreciate that you think that, but you're wrong. I don't always deserve to have someone there for me, especially not when I've hurt Kimmie so many times. I tell her that I love her, but no amount of I love yous will take away the pain I've caused her."

"No Ciel, you're the one that's wrong. You do deserve to have someone be there for you. However, you are right about one thing. You did hurt Kim, you hurt her more times than I care to think about. And in all honesty, you're lucky I didn't go all monkey kung fu on you when I found that you had cheated on my best friend. That being said however, that was the past. I know that deep down, you really do care about Kim. You just haven't always thought clearly during your relationship with her. Now, I've forgiven you for what you've done to Kim, and I know she has to. The only question left is, have you forgiven yourself?"

Shego stood there, stunned. She hadn't thought about forgiving herself for hurting Kim, nor had she expected Kim to forgive her. Or even Ron for that matter.

"Honestly, I don't think I have."

"Well you should. You'll never be able to move on from your past transgressions, unless you can learn to forgive yourself."

Shego thought Ron's words over for a moment. What he was saying made sense, but she wasn't sure if she could forgive herself.

"I don't if I can."

"Please try to. I love you, Ciel. You've become one of my best friends, and the last thing I want is for you to fill yourself with self doubt."

Shego couldn't help but smile at Ron's words.

"I knew I made the right choice."

"The right choice in what?"

"Picking you to be my best man."

Ron's jaw dropped.

"I'm, I'm going to be your best man?"

"Yep, you're the perfect man for the job."

"But what about your brothers, surely one of them would have been a better fit."

"Well, now look who's filled with self doubt. Ron, I picked you because you're my fiancée's best friend. And, mine as well now that I think about. Honestly, I wouldn't want anybody to be my best man but you."

"Thanks, Ciel."

Ron said as he hugged the pale skinned woman.

"You're welcome."

Shego said as she returned the hug. After a few moments, the two friends pulled apart. Ron's stomach then made a grumbling sound, causing Shego to laugh.

"Heh, guess I should go get that naco now."

Ron said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Yeah, I should probably head home and get something to eat too. I haven't had anything since breakfast, and all this talk of food is making me hungry."

This time it was Ron's turn to laugh. This in turn got Shego laughing as well. After a few minutes the laughter subsided.

"Well, I certainly never thought that would happen."

"You never thought that what would happen?"

Shego asked.

"I never thought that we would share a laugh."

"Well a lot has changed between us. You used to be scared of me, I used to find you annoying, and now we're best friends. Funny how things work out like that, huh?"

Ron nodded his head in agreement. The two friends then fell into a comfortable silence. After a few moments, Shego spoke once again.

"Well, I'd better get going now."

"Yeah, me too. I'll see you around, and don't forget what I said about forgiving yourself."

"I won't."

"Alright, take care of herself."

"I will."

"And Ciel."

"Yeah?"

"Deep down inside, you have all the answers to the many challenges you're facing. You just have to take a minute to listen. Also, don't lose sight of who you truly are."

Ron then turned and left, leaving Shego with his parting words of wisdom.

"I hope you're right Ron, I really do. And, what could you possibly mean when you say that I shouldn't lose sight of who I truly am?"

Shego then turned and headed to her car, Ron's words playing over in her head. Did she really have all the answers, and was she really at risk of losing sight of her true self? Only time would tell.

 **The End:**

A/N: I hope you all enjoyed the nice little Rongo moment. The next chapter of A Happy Engagement and a Painful Past will be up sometime next week, so be sure to be on the look out for it. So until next time, this PokémonSoulMaster93 signing out.


End file.
